


Five Things Harry Loves About Zayn

by heppirigoshi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, fluffy fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heppirigoshi/pseuds/heppirigoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not a list. This is a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Harry Loves About Zayn

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently when I promised there was gonna be more Harry in "Why Now?", it meant a whole new fic altogether. GDI Harry.

Harry has always liked Zayn’s face. If he were given a chance to have any face in the world, he would choose Zayn’s in a heartbeat. It’s just so pretty, innit? Of course, Zayn has grown older now and the soft lines have hardened to make him more handsome instead. Harry thinks he’ll always be beautiful though. That no matter how old he gets, Zayn will never lose that _something_ on his face that softens it, regardless of how thick he grows his beard. 

It’s probably his eyes; big brown beautiful eyes that shine like crystals. They are so expressive. It’s so easy to tell what he’s feeling just by looking at them.

It could probably be because of his smile too. When Zayn smiles, his eyes scrunch up, and his long lashes clamp together to become two thick black crescents on his face (they are almost as thick as Zayn’s magnificent eyebrows). Zayn’s smiles are genuine. He thinks that is what makes them very special.

When he’s bored, like he is right now, Harry wonders what he prefers, a clean-shaven Zayn or a scruffy one. His answer keeps on changing. There are times when he likes him clean-shaven so he can see everything on his face and not be distracted by the scruff. Zayn looks really young then, even way younger than his age. He remembers that one shoot they had for Teen Vogue. Zayn looked so good then, he couldn’t help but touch his face. Thank god Zayn lets him all the time.

There are days when Harry wants a bit of scruff on Zayn. Like that time when they had a photoshoot for their stadium tour. Harry couldn’t keep his eyes away while Zayn was changing kits.

Harry knows he should not have these thoughts about one of his mates. Not when Zayn is taken.

~

Zayn loves with all his heart and soul. One should be so lucky to have a Zayn Malik love you. He’s generous, protective, thoughtful, affectionate, kind… the list could go on and on. He gives his all when he loves someone. All his attention, all his time, everything he could give, so as to make his loved ones happy.

And Harry is only one of his bestfriends. What more if he was Zayn’s lover?

He doesn’t want to think about it too much, lest he be consumed by the green-eyed monster yet again.

~

Zayn’s voice is a gift from the gods above. It is not blasphemous to claim that. When they were still in The X Factor, Harry remembers being envious of Zayn even then. Zayn wasn’t even half as good back then as he is now. He sings effortlessly. His voice has a pureness to it that not many people have. It’s inherent. You can’t have it by training your vocal chords.

Nowadays, instead of feeling envious, he’s grateful. Their songs wouldn’t sound the same without Zayn’s voice in them. Zayn also inspires him to strive harder to become a better singer.

But it isn’t just his singing voice that Harry loves. He loves Zayn’s speaking voice just as much. What he loves most about it is how gentle it could be. Like when he is murmuring words of comfort whenever Harry is upset. When he uses it to encourage Harry when he is doubting himself yet again. When he ~~giggles~~ laughs whenever Harry shares jokes with him. Jokes he knows are really stupid, but Zayn gets him and his weird sense of humour. When he whispers _I’ll miss you_ whenever they are going to be away from each other during their short breaks. When he says _I love you_ because Zayn likes to remind ~~him~~ all of them that he loves them.

Harry doesn’t like it when he hears Zayn’s voice break, whether during singing or when he is overcome with emotions like he is right now. Whenever it happens, he feels his heart ache. It’s as if he can feel what Zayn is feeling right then and there. It breaks his heart.

It’s different this time though; his heart couldn’t help but leap for joy when he heard Zayn say _We broke up._

~

Zayn has always been the smart one of the group. That’s undeniable. Harry just never realized he was this cunning.

Harry thought he was being subtle in hiding what he feels for him but Zayn knows; has known for a while now.

The thing with Zayn is he’s really observant. You’d think he’s just being quiet and shy and not paying attention to what’s going on around him, but you’re wrong. So wrong. He _is_ paying attention and sees all these little quirks you have or do and store all these seemingly unimportant information in a special place in his mind. Information which he will then use to help you out or hurt you deeply.

It’s scary if you think about it, but that’s Zayn. And with him, you don’t really have to worry too much. He’s too compassionate. He isn’t capable of deliberately hurting others. Louis wasn’t exaggerating when he said Zayn had a big heart.

Harry can’t help but worry though, because Zayn _knows_. He knew all along and Harry didn’t have a clue. It’s not fair.

However, Harry is trying his best to ignore that thought because right now, Zayn is hurting and he wants to focus on that. He doesn’t know how to fix this for Zayn but he’ll do everything he can to help him, just like Zayn has always done for him. It seems like Zayn only wants him to listen for now. So he did.

Zayn tells him he doesn’t remember when he first noticed, but he remembers when it all made sense to him. How it confused him because he loves Harry too but he didn’t know to what extent. How, ever since then, he became preoccupied about what he really feels and what he really wants. How he finally decided, today, that it’s Harry. He is choosing Harry.

He tells Harry it’s not his fault, that he should not blame himself. That they have been drifting away from each other, slowly but surely, for a long time now. That breaking up has finally set them both free.

He says he is crying because he _is_ sad but he doesn’t regret his choice. He knows it’s the right one.

~

Zayn’s body is a wonderland. Harry doesn’t know what he did in his past lives to deserve someone like him, but he’s grateful, so grateful, that he is able to be with him. _The_ Zayn Malik. Harry has never been religious but he feels like he should start going to church now to show how much he appreciates the blessing The Lord Almighty has kindly bestowed upon him.

He shouldn’t have these holy thoughts though. No, right now, he wants to worship something else.

There are no words able to describe how beautiful Zayn looks in the throes of passion. Harry could write a billion songs about it but they wouldn’t be enough. So he stops thinking altogether and simply savours this moment; savours Zayn.

He loves how much of a paradox Zayn can be. How he can be soft and small and cuddly and so adorable he can’t help but ruin him. On the other hand, there are times when he can be hard and domineering and it’s Harry’s turn to take everything he’s got.

Harry is a paradox on his own too. It amazes him that instead of being the cause of conflict, it’s the main reason why they work.

~

They were cooking together in the kitchen when Harry noticed how much he loves Zayn’s hands too. He loves it especially when Zayn feeds him with his fingers, like what he is doing now. Zayn then asks him if he likes the taste of it while chewing a piece of the meat himself. His eyes couldn't help but stray towards Zayn’s lips. He loves how innocently seductive they can be. Really, it isn’t his fault that instead of answering the question, he cupped Zayn’s face and proceeded to kiss him deeply. They only broke away from each other when they heard the oven’s _ding_ signifying that the bread has finished baking. They burst out laughing. Harry pecked him on the lips one last time and went to get the bread out of the oven. He glanced back at Zayn and saw he had his back turned, attention focused solely on the meal he’s cooking. He loves that cute little bubble butt too. Harry snickers. He wonders how long his list will be.

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn't clear, the five things were Face, Heart, Voice, Mind, and Body.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I'll try to update "Why Now?" ASAP. 
> 
> (Harry cooperate!!!)
> 
> P.S. I just realized that I didn't explain how Zayn decided to choose Harry. Man... I feel a part two coming up. *sigh*


End file.
